Love Issues
by NeighborHoodAbsol
Summary: Cypress has had a deep crush on Zephyr for as long as he could remember. However, the only problem was the fact that they are both guys. His anxiety is high when he knows that his parents need to know of this, as he has kept his interest a secret from the moment he left a daycare. Absol x Leafeon, M/M. Not a lemon.


**A/N: A one-shot I made from a request for my friend. This is what I have been working on for the past week and I am actually quite proud of it. Feel free to review and provide any feedback. I will start working on another Sapphire Tales chapter after this story has been posted. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

><p>The absol finished setting up several ferns on the ground in which many berries were plated on top of it. He smiled in happiness that he finally got his stash of food neatly put into one place. He looked outside of his den to the bright sun, where the snow around him was abundant. It was cold, he will admit that, but his fur kept him warm.<p>

"Give yourself a pat on the back Zephyr, for this winter I'm sure you're going to surprise your favorite leafeon," he said, giggling in excitement. "Lets hope he says yes!"

He exited the den to see the frozen lake beside him, seeing several pokemon sliding around, looking like they were having a blast. He soon started to depart to Cypress's den.

The moment he got there, he saw the leafeon working on what looked like some sort of plant and a flareon was there with him, conversing with Cypress.

Zephyr knew the flareon, her name being Ember, a close friend to the verdant pokemon. She was also under the care of a trainer, who was also oblivious to what she has been doing.

The absol decided to sneak up on him and give him a small scare. It got to the moment where he could breath down his neck. Ember looked at him, but Zephyr gave her the look to keep quiet, so she smiled and put her paws on her mouth.

"Hey Ember, what's up with the face?" Cypress asked.

"HEY CYPRESS!" Zephyr yelled from behind. Cypress jumped at the sound of Zephyr's voice as he placed his paws over his own mouth, a blush going across his face. The leafeon also made an audible gulp, and the look on Ember's face was changed from a smile to one with complete shock, her eyes wide and a hint of red with her fur. "So what's up?"

"Oh nothing Zephyr, we were just talking about how my trainer just loves cooking sausages. I'll admit, I love them too," Ember said, scratching the back of her head.

He looked at the two with Cypress trying to hide his face from him, and Ember just staring at the leafeon, still eyes widened and a blush. "You mean ones made from tauros?" I ask. "I'll admit, they taste pretty good."

"Yeah yeah! And Cypress here was just asking about them. Am I right?" Ember asked, eyeing him.

In a nervous voice, he responded, "O-of course! I certainly do love them."

"So can I sit with you guys? And we can have a much longer conversation?" Zephyr suggest.

Both of them made a gulp as Zephyr made his way over there, eager to have a real one. He was surprised to see a blush on Cypress's face when he got a little closer.

"You owe me BIG time Cypress after this," Ember whispered. Before Zephyr got to form their conversation triangle, Ember ran up to Cypress and wrapped her forelegs around him and put her body against his. By that time, Zephyr was already sitting with his left eye widened, which also happens to be green, not the usual red.

"Mind tell me what you're doing guys?" Zephyr asked.

"Oh Zephyr, you know how Cypress's body can't normally take weather this cold. I'm producing heat to keep him warm, see?" Ember lied.

"Yeah, she's pretty warm. She's a flareon after all. It feels nice hugging her," Cypress agreed.

"I see. Cypress, I came by to tell you that you can have dinner with me back at my den. I would love to have you around. I got your favorite berries for you and I," Zephyr offered.

Cypress took a quick glance at Ember, who nodded in agreement. "Ok, I'll be there. You can count on it." He also gave Zephyr a wink.

A smile appeared on the absol's face who was happy about his answer. "Sweet, see you there I guess." With that, he started leaving the area. But before he got out of sight, he turned back to Cypress who had his head turned back at him, almost as if he's waiting for him to leave the area.

A thought crossed Zephyr's mind, then a blush appeared on his face. Finally he left the area to leave the two eeveelutions.

Ember pushed Cypress back, who's face was the reddest he has ever seen. It looked as if she was about to yell, but simply started talking. "It was quite difficult to hide your... problem around him. But I can see that you're really telling the truth."

The leafeon put his front paws in front of his crotch, trying to hide his limb until it softens again. "I-I'm really sorry Ember that I got you involved with this."

"It's okay. There needs to be a time where you need to tell him eventually. You're lucky that your secret is safe with me."

"Do you think I should do it when I get to his den?"

"Totally! Hey, before you go though, you should come to my trainer's house right now. He's going to have a firework display for his friends. It's going to be awesome! I'll be the one lighting the fuses."

"Is it going to be short?"

"Of course, I'll make sure that you're not late to your date." Another blush formed on his face as Ember chuckled. "But in all seriousness though, I feel as if that today would be the best."

Cypress's problem finally disappeared as it was now hidden again, removing his paws. "But, what if he doesn't love me back? I feel like I could cry if I get turned down. I think I'll have to turn down the party invitation."

"You won't, please trust me. I'm an expert when it comes to these kinds of things."

"My brother doesn't even know about my sexuality. What if Zephyr and I become mates and my brother starts to treat me differently because of my interest?! My dad wanted me to meet a nice espeon for a mate and my mother wants me to meet a glaceon. And what if I get outca-" That was when Ember slapped him with her paw, making him shut up immediately.

"Listen to me Cypress," Ember started, putting her paws on his shoulders and making eye contact with him. "Focus on my eyes for a sec. Nod when you feel comfortable, don't even bother talking." Cypress's brown eyes start at hers for a few seconds, then nods. "Good, now please, I highly recommend that we talk to your family first. I'll go with you and comfort you if you don't want to talk. And if they don't like it, then I'll comfort you. I'll do what best friends do best, okay?"

The leafeon's eyes started to water, but past it, there was a smile. He then hugged his flareon friend. "Th-thank you so much Ember. You're the best friend a leafeon can ask for," he whispered into her ear.

Ember returned the embrace, glad that she can help her friend. "I just hope my trainer doesn't get too worried about me, I've been gone for hours."

* * *

><p>"I love your new foulard Shade, it's so beautiful!" a sylveon exclaimed. A shiny umbreon looks back at her with his gold eyes, a smile at her and looking at it, the blue scarf looking quite charming if he said so himself.<p>

"I never knew you had friends that could do this. I guess it was worth going into the city for a while," Shade agreed. "Embrace, have you seen Jolt anywhere? I want to show him thi-"

"DAD!" a familiar voice exclaimed. He turned to his right before he was slammed by a flash of yellow, getting tackled to the ground. Laughter soon filled the air as the jolteon rest on top of the umbreon. "DAD, I HAVE EXCITING NEWS!"

"Okay, okay kiddo, no need to tackle for it," Shade responded. That was before Embrace's tendrils soon started to tickle at the jolteon's sides. He started to burst out in a fit of laughter as he collapsed to the ground, yielding to the three tendrils as his side.

"M-Mom, please sto-" but he can't stop laughing due to Embrace's attack on his stomach.

"Your dad and I both know you're enjoying this," Embrace said.

"Alright Embrace, I think that's enough play time. Lets see what our son has to say," Shade recommended.

"Ye-yes please listen to D-dad," Jolt pleaded. Embrace stopped tickling him and let him get back up. "Mom... Cypress is coming back! And I saw a flareon with him! Maybe it's his new mate!" Shade's raised an eye before looking at his son with a strange look.

"Oh my, it's been so long since we last saw him. Shade, lets go and prepare for Cypress's arrival. We're going to have a family reunion!" Embrace announced, taking her tendrils and pulling both Shade and Jolt to her sides. The jolteon took notice of his father's scarf.

"Hey how long have had that scarf? Isn't that suppose to be a human accessory? But I'll have to admit, it makes my dad twenty times better than other umbreons," Jolt asked.

"Hehe, thanks Jolt, lets head back to the den and await Cypress's return, okay? Pretty sure your brother would be happy to see you as well," Shade stated.

They walked to their den, where the white sheet of snow covers part of the entrance. Shade was able to use psychic to get the snow out of the way, tossing it behind him. He turned around to see that the snow covered his son. The umbreon blushed, his blue rings glowing a bit as well. "Sorry."

Jolt shook it off, but got the snow on his mom, who only laughed in response.

"It's nice to hear my mom's laugh again," a voice said from behind. All three of them turned to see Cypress standing there with a flareon beside him.

Before Cypress was able to talk, he was tackled by his brother and mom, who all three started laughing. Ember smiled as she knew that he was happy to see his family again. That was when she took notice of the umbreon walking towards her. "Hello, you must be Cypress's father, I'm assuming?" she asked.

"Yes, my name is Shade. Nice to meet you," he said, smiling.

"The name's Ember, right back at ya'." Shade stared at his family before motioning Ember to come with him, just so they're under the shadow of a tree.

"So, how has Cypress been? I've been curious about him."

"He's been doing great! He's already made several friends who treat him nicely."

"That's a relief to hear," Shade responded. He looked back to the three in the background, who were still playing and having their fair share of laughs. "Hey... you're... not Cypress's mate or girlfriend or anything, right?"

"I'm his best friend, I can assure you that I am indeed that." The flareon backed up the sentence with a wide smile.

"Ah, cause I've been wondering how his... interest have been affecting him."

Ember gulped before looking back at Cypress, who was now chatting with his family. "W-what do you mean?"

"Do you... do you know that he's gay?"

"W-wait, you already knew!?" Ember's face of disbelief made Shade chuckle simply.

"Of course I do, I'm his father. But he doesn't know that I know. It's basically a parent's job to know their children, both their outside and their emotions. But Embrace still doesn't know, so I'm the only family member that knows besides Cypress himself."

"Well... that's actually the reason we were here. You see, Cypress fell in love with another guy who we actually know pretty well, but his sexuality is still unknown to us. And he wants to ask really both parents if they're okay with it. How exactly did you find out about Cypress?"

"I've actually known for around two years now, where he's actually four right now. You see, we used to sneak Cypress into a daycare where we thought that he would make some friends there. He was still an eevee at the time. Knowing me, I was concerned of his safety, so I watched from a distance, hoping not to get noticed. When night hit, I saw him and a... zorua together making out."

"Guessing the zorua was male?"

"Yes, and with the benefits of being able to see in the dark, I was able to see both of them behind a tree, and I heard the zorua's voice as well. Which kind of reminds me of myself when I first met Embrace. I never saw that zorua again after Embrace and I came back three days later. However, I did notice Cypress's loneliness after leaving. I kept it secret that I knew about him until he's able to announce it himself. We brought him home so he can see his new little brother, who happens to be that sweet bolt of lightning over there. And the day that he's comfortable telling his family his secret is today, correct?"

"Yes."

"Ah, we're going to be having dinner soon, why don't you eat with us? Since I kind of shared his dirty little secret with you."

"Thank you for the offer. I'd love to stay around for dinner, but Cypress actually has a date with him."

"I thought you said that he wasn't in a relationship yet."

"Not exactly. I just called it a date because I'm hoping that they would get together this night. Zephyr invited him for dinner a few hours ago, so that would be more of a dinner party. But I'm positive that it would turn into a date, I'm sure of it!"

"Hehe, so what's the pokemon he's in love with?"

"An absol."

"Oh wow, you know, my father is an absol. They can be great partners and some of them... can be really kind. Unlike others."

"That's good to know. Zephyr is certainly a kind individual."

"Ember! Shade! What are you guys doing over there?" Embrace yelled.

The two pokemon come over to her before Shade scratched the back of his head. "I was just talking to Ember about how Cypress was doing on his time away from here," Shade half lied.

"Seems like something you would do. Ember dear, do you think you could start a fire? It be nice to have some warmth around here while we have dinner."

"Sure thing."

"I already got some wood for it, so you should be able to start it right away," Embrace gestured to the fire pit surrounded in stones with the wood in the middle, along with some pines to act as the flammables.

Ember smiled before she took in a deep breath and exhaled a puff of fire towards the pit. The fire rises high and mighty, sharing it's heat with the pokemon near it. She stared at Embrace, who just happened to be carrying a watermelon in her tendrils.

"Hey Cypress, you ready?" Embrace asked.

"You got it Mom," Cypress answered.

She tossed the watermelon into the air, and Cypress jumped toward it. The leaf on his head glowed green as he sliced it twice. It then split into four pieces that were falling to the ground, but Shade caught them with psychic, then gave one to each pokemon except Cypress. They sat around the fire as they enjoyed their fruit, where the leafeon was sitting beside Ember.

Everyone was obviously enjoying it, especially Jolt who had his muzzle in the juicy fruit making a loud eating noises. "Jolt, slow down! You're going to start choking on it," Shade warned.

He looked to his dad, his face covered in water. "Sorry," he says, then starts eating it normally.

"So Cypress, how has it been since you left? We still feel that Jolt is still not ready to leave the den," Embrace asked.

"I totally am Mom," Jolt protested, but was ignored. He crossed his forelegs.

He changed his attention to his mother and smiled. "It has been great. The friends I made are one of the best I can ask for. They remind me of the ones I met at the daycare," he answered. He glanced over to his dad, who was looking at him intently, but with a smile. "Hey Dad, when did you get the scarf?"

"One of Embrace's friends made it for me. I think its cute on myself," says Shade.

Ember nudged Cypress, and gave him a wink, obviously saying that it should be now or never. "I have something to say, that everyone needs to here," he announced, standing up.

"Oh you're leaving already? We still haven't asked you about Ember. Is she a pretty girl or what? She's a great mate for you!" Embrace said, automatically thinking that he was going to say that they were mates. Cypress blushed.

"No, no, no, that's not it! We're just friends!"

"Admit it big bro, you love her don't you?" Jolt added.

"I'm assuming you're going to say something Dad?"

Shade simply shook his head. "Just go ahead and talk, I'm happy to be listening."

"Ok, how am I going to put this? Um..." he said in a very shy voice. He gave Ember a nervous look, who tried her best to comfort him with a smile. "Mom, Dad, Jolt. You guys need to know this. I'm... g-g..."

"Game for a pokemon battle? I want to fight you Cypress!" Jolt yelled, waving his paws around as if he was wanting to be picked.

Shade's face was a straight one, still focusing on him.

"No, That's not it! I'm..."

"Oh, oh! Is this one of those games where you try to finish the sentence?! Is the next word you're going to say is 'going to sleep'?

"Be quiet! That's enough, Jolt!" Shade scolded. Jolt immediately shut up. Shade sighed, then getting up and walking towards Cypress, who was obviously stressed out and nervous. Shade took off his foulard with psychic and put it on the neck of Cypress. He then adjusted it so it fit snugly around his neck. He then put his paw on his shoulder. "Cypress, I love you, no matter what. Even for a pokemon who's gay. You're still my son." Embrace gasped and Jolt's eyes simply widened, not believing what he just said. But Cypress was simply speechless. Shade wrapped his foreleg around him, pulling him into a tight hug, rubbing his back comforting him. "It's okay, there is no need to worry anymore."

Cypress's eyes started to leak with waterfalls of tears, but they were tears of joy. "Y-you knew already, D-Dad? I thought you wanted me to meet an espeon."

"Of course I did, I've known for years, and I still love you as my own ever since. And the espeon thing, did you notice I never specified the gender?"

Cypress mouth hung. "To think my dad is supporting me. M-Mom?" Cypress whimpered, looking at her. She nodded with a smile.

"No worries Cypress, I too, still love you for who you are. Regardless of sexuality," Embrace answered. She walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yeah! I don't care who you fall in love with. You're still the awesome brother I know!" Jolt supported.

"See?" Ember said. "I knew your family would accept you." Cypress looked at Ember with his tear filled eyes, breaking a smile. "Oh! You need to see Zephyr now! I'm sure he's waiting right now!"

Cypress quickly wiped his eyes and backed up. "Sorry guys, I have to go... see him!"

"Good luck Cypress. Hope he falls for you," Shade said.

"Thanks Dad. C'mon Ember, lets go!"

When Cypress and Ember started leaving, they turned around to see his family waving goodbye. He touched the scarf around his neck, feeling the smooth silk as it comforts him in the cold air.

The family stopped waving after they were out of sight, and Embrace just stared at Shade with a surprised look. "Jolt, I think you've had enough watermelon today, can you grab some pechas from Willow's place? I'm still quite hungry, even after the watermelon."

"Sure thing Mom! Does that mean I could have some too?"

"Fine fine, but don't eat them on the way here, okay Sweetie?"

"Sweet!" With that, Jolt ran off in the direction of Willow's place.

Embrace decided that she had some questions to ask for Shade, who had a constant smile on his face. She started heading back to the den until she was inside, her mate following, his blue rings illuminating the room. "You knew about this? Why didn't you tell me about this? And what proved that he was indeed a gay?"

Shade simply laughed. "He's happy the way he is now that he knows that his loved ones still care about him regardless. Really no point to telling," he answered, a smile and his eyes closing as if he was smug and clever.

"Oh yeah? How about we 'battle' for it? And you can tell me during that, okay? And I'm just sure that you love these ones," she offered, a blush growing.

Shade blushed as well, feeling himself get hot, even though it was in the middle of a not-so-cold winter day. He smirked before he tackled Embrace to the ground, smiling widely and making direct eye contact. "If you say so. Unlike the first time, lets make this extra rough, then you'll get me to spill my beans."

She chuckled before pulling his head towards hers for a passionate kiss.

* * *

><p>"I'm still curious to how my father knew Ember," Cypress stated.<p>

"Your father told me how he found out. He cares for you greatly, which was actually the reason he found out."

"What do you mean?"

Ember sighed and took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Did you happen to meet a... zorua somewhere in your life?"

He adjusted his scarf with a blush. "I remember him. His name was Danny. So my dad saw... oh..."

"Yeah the night you probably still remember."

"Ugh! Even though I'm happy that my family accepted me, I'm so embarrassed that he saw that! I can feel as if I could collapse. And he was so sure that no one would see, to make sure the secret doesn't leave the daycare." Ember giggled at how red he was right now.

"The only pokemon that know is your father and I, no need to worry." They continued to walk until they arrived close to a frozen lake, where they saw an absol sitting close to it. "It's time Cypress, good luck. Keep in mind that your face is still red. And don't you dare spare the details of what happens tonight when you tell me tomorrow."

"Thanks, I'll be sure to tell you immediately what happened after we're done."

Ember walked away and waved before she headed back to her trainer's abode, leaving him alone. He waited until he knew his blush was gone, then approached the absol from behind, careful not to make a sound. He then pounced towards him.

Zephyr ducked, making sure his horn was down as Cypress face planted into the snow in front of him. He laughed before greeting him. 'Hey Cypress, thanks for dropping by. It means a lot."

"Y-yeah, no problem," Cypress muffled with his head still in the snow. Zephyr bit his tail and pulled him out himself. He turned him around and wiped the snow of his face. "Th-thanks Zephyr."

"Uh, hey Cypress. You look pretty nervous. Is there a reason for it?"

"Um, no! No, not at all! Why would you think that?"

"Because you're sweating in the middle of winter."

"I think it's just my scarf! But wearing it makes me feel cute."

"I'll admit, you do look pretty cute."

"Thanks Zephyr."

"So... yeah, feel free to help yourself with the berries in the den."

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll be right there, just give me a moment."

Cypress entered his den, where the berries were put into a large pile. Zephyr was right, his favorite berries were there. It was ranged from the sweet pecha berries and to the spicy figy berry. He loved spicy stuff, along with something sweet to compliment and satisfy his hunger. He grabbed for the figy and took a bite. The spicy taste was a sensation as the juice hit his tongue. He turned around to see the absol still sitting outside of it, almost as if he was thinking of something.

I feel as if that today would be the best, Cypress remembered from Ember. He finished up the berry. And walked back outside and sat in front of the absol. He thought about asking him a few questions. Zephyr looked at him, his green eye twitching a little.

"So Zephyr, why don't you live in the mountains? Don't most absol live there?" Cypress started.

It took a while before he finally made eye contact. "Mountains in the winter are a place that can freeze many pokemon to death. It's also quite difficult to breath while I was up there. I plan on moving back when spring comes," he answered.

"But... is there anything that would make you stay around here?"

The absol shifted uncomfortably before looking back at him. "Um... I'd... rather not share it."

"Why? Is there something wrong? Or is there no reason at all and you're going to go back up there regardless?"

"No that's not it. It's just..."

"Zephyr, I'm your friend. I would feel at ease if you told me." Cypress stood up and walked towards him, setting closer to him where their paws were just a few inches from each other. The absol gasped before backing up a little and turned his head slightly away from him. "It would be a huge favor if you did that. For me."

"I know I'm your friend Cypress. But... I..."

"Zephyr?" Cypress moved his paws on top of his, feeling the softness of his alabaster fur. Zephyr immediately blushed. "Is this making you uncomfortable? Because I can stop if you want. Pretend this never happened." He removed his paws from Zephyr's.

"Cypress..."

"Yes?"

"You're my friend, right?" Zephyr scratched his foreleg before he shifted again.

"Of course." He moved closer to him.

"Would you... change your perspective if I were to... ask you a personal question?"

"Not at all."

The stress is killing me, Cypress thought.

"D-did you know that... I've been having strange dreams."

"No, what were they about?" Cypress scoots even a little closer.

"That's the thing... they were about... you."

"Really? W-what happened?" Cypress then placed his paws on Zephyr's again.

"I dreamt that you left me. I cried when I woke up, realizing it was a dream. You would never leave me, right?"

"Why would you think that? Of course I would never leave you."

"D-does that mean... that we can be... more than friends?"

"More than friends? Would you like that?"

"Please." Zephyr leaned in. "It would mean the world to me. And if I were with you the rest of my life, I will never leave you for some mountain."

"Same thing for me." Both their faces were red, and it was very warm between them. Their bodies pressed against each other as Cypress leaned his head closer. Zephyr did the same. Finally, their lips made contact.

They had their eyes closed the moment they finally kissed, feeling the warmth build up between them in winter was incredible.

It was short lived, but it was one of the greatest things that the leafeon hadn't experienced for a long time. When they parted, they stared at each other, both their eyes not wanting to leave the pokemon they love.

"Can... we do it again?" Cypress asked. The blush on his face grew darker. "With... our tongues this time."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah Zephyr, I want to because... I really love you."

Zephyr's eyes started to water with his paws covering his mouth. "Oh my gosh, I love you too Cypress, so much."

Cypress leaned in for another kiss, closing his eyes again when he made contact. He caressed Zephyr's cheek as their tongues soon met with each other. He pulled Cypress closer to his body, their kiss uninterrupted, with his forelegs around him. He shuddered when they're tongues wrapped around each other, exchanging fluids with each other.

Zephyr broke this kiss, a string of saliva connected from his mouth and Cypress's. "Hey, can you... do me a favor?" Zephyr asked slowly.

"Anything," Cypress answered in an infatuated tone.

"Can you... sleep with me tonight? If I have another dream about losing you, I know when I wake up you'll be by my side."

"I'd love to. However, the fact is because I love you, I would never leave you, not for anything in the world can ever do."

"Thank you Cypress." Cypress felt the tears soak into his fur from Zephyr. He wiped with his paw. "I was afraid that you wouldn't want me as a-"

"Funny thing, I had the same exact thought before I came here." He followed it up with a chuckle. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I would love to have you as my mate."

The sky was an orange color with the sun just behind the mountains in the distance. They kissed once more before they headed back to the Zephyr's den. He forgot the reason why he invited Cypress over, or at least the reason he told him. "Want to continue having dinner?" he asked. "This is a date after all now."

"Sure, because I'm still quite hungry," Cypress answered, scratching the back of his head. "And Ember had the suspicion that this would become a date sooner or later."

"Did you eat a figy berry while you were in there? Because I liked that your tongue was spicy."

Cypress blushed. "Yes."

"There's no reason to blush. That only makes you cuter. Where did you get the scarf?"

"My father gave it to me. It's basically a good luck to asking you that question you answered gratefully. Funny because I was going to ask it."

"Then he must care for you. I'd love to meet your family some time."

"So would they."

They started eating the arrangement of berries set out in front of them, sitting side by side with each other. Both of them loved the spicy ones, so if they tried to grab at the same one, they would insist that the other one have it. They followed it up with the sweet pechas. The berries soon dwindled down to just stems and seeds they may have spit out.

They moved toward a corner of the den where the sun was able to just peek through barely, just enough for them to see each other as they lay on the ground, forelegs around each other. They just stared at each other, waiting for either one to start another subject.

"Cypress?" Zephyr whispered, sounding a bit afraid.

"Yeah?" he whispered back in a concerned voice.

"Are you... ashamed of this in the least?"

"All of my loved ones know about this, so there really is nothing that could stop me from being here with you." He gave Zephyr another peck.

"I just feel like others would outcast me, it just worries me. But I'm so happy with you."

"I see. We don't have to make this relationship public. Whatever makes you most comfortable, then we can abide by it if you wish."

"I'll think tomorrow morning. For now," he moved his paws to Cypress's head and pulled him towards closer to himself, "I'll focus on what's going on right now."

"Anything you want, Zephyr, my love."


End file.
